


tooth rotting clingyduo fluff

by coriee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriee/pseuds/coriee
Summary: they are being wholesome best friends :))
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	tooth rotting clingyduo fluff

**Author's Note:**

> this one is actually a bit old! this was when i had ALOT of clingyduo brainrot so i mashed it up into a very fluffy fic :] i wanted to post it since i think people would enjoy it ehe 
> 
> also this is all STRICTLY PLATONIC and i am not shipping them, and you shouldnt either! dont ship minors. 
> 
> and yes i am a fan of the tommy tubbo sam and puffy family dynamic :) maybe i'll write more with it :0

"tubbs."  
  
  
"tubby."  
  
  
"tubbzy."  
  
 _these nicknames.._ its like they never end.  
  
"tubbzo."  
  
"tubbzers."  
  
 _these nicknames.._ make tubbo's heart flutter.  
  
these were _new_. tommy never gave tubbo nicknames before. he never was so.. affectionate. so _clingy._ tubbo didnt mind it though. hearing tommy shout "tubbzo!" before pulling him into a tight hug, or tommy calling him "tubbs" often would make tubbo spiral in feelings of love. tommy was so caring towards him, it made him dizzy. even just seeing tommy he would feel like the entire world was spinning.  
  
when they were together the world seemed like just a distraction. everything felt right, and everything else was unimportant. the whole world would freeze.  
  
tubbo _knew_ tommy was clingy. but not _this_ clingy.  
  
he doesnt remember tommy hanging around him as much or getting as defensive and protective as he is now. _not that its a bad thing._  
  
tommy would always acompany tubbo in snowchester and invite him to hang out with him anf sam or puffy. he would always start tubbo's day by hugging him. kissing his cheek or his forehead, holding his hand.. all of this seemed so _strange_ to tubbo.   
  
but tubbo welcomed it.  
tubbo found himself twirling and swirling with joy around his best friend, his knees weak at the sight of him. melting into every touch.  
  
his mind would go all fuzzy when he'd see him. tubbo would feel at home. _safe._ tommy lit up tubbo's world.  
  
-  
-  
  
  
"oi tubbs!" — tommy shouted, making his way to tubbo.  
"hi tommy!" — tubbo turned back and greeted him, a big smile forming on his face already.  
  
tommy went up to tubbo and ruffled his hair.  
"whatcha up to?"  
"i was watering these flowers that started growing here! did you see them?"  
"where?" — tommy peaked behind tubbo, but didnt see the flowers.  
"i'll take you to them." — tubbo took tommy's hand and ran down the path to the forest near skeppy's house.  
  
"puffy showed me them earlier!"  
"you know you can just call her _mum_ like i do?"  
"yeah. im still not used to it though."  
  
they arrived at the place where the flowers were. tubbo pointed a finger at a ring of dandelions, dark purple pansies and bright pink petunias.  
  
the two made their way to the flowers and looked at them.  
"arent they nice?" — tubbo asked.  
"they remind me of you."  
"hm? why?" — tubbo looked at tommy.  
  
tommy put his hand on tubbo's cheek.  
"theyre all pretty, small and cute. like you."  
  
tubbo's eyes lit up. his face becoming a pale shade of pink.  
"t-tommy." — tubbo smiled.  
  
tommy laughed softly.  
"wanna collect some for mum and dad?"  
  
tubbo nodded.  
  
  
the two boys started gathering the flowers for their parents.  
  
they wanted to give the pansies to their dad.  
"sam!"  
"sam!"  
  
the two boys called his name.  
  
"yeah? did someone hurt you two?" — the warden asked, worryingly.  
  
"we got you flowers!" — tubbo said, handing the flowers to sam.  
"we gathered some for you and puffy."  
"oh!" — the warden grabbed the flowers and smelled them. "these are great. thank you tubbo."  
  
"youre welcome dad!"  
  
the warden's heart always became so soft when one of the two boys would call him "dad". he wasnt exactly their father, but the boys clung to him as he was the one to recognize they were just kids, unlike the other adults on the server. he adopted and sheltered these children with care along with puffy. _they were like a family._

  
"were gonna go hand the rest to mom now."  
"okay! just dont get hurt."  
"we wont!" — tommy said, grabbing tubbo's arm and running off to puffy's house.  
  
they knocked on the door. puffy came to open it shortly after the knock.  
"hey toms and tubbs! watcha got there?" — puffy asked.  
  
tommy grabbed the dandelions and the petunias and handed them to puffy.  
"theyre for you!" — tommy enthusiastically said, smiling.  
  
puffy smiled and took the flowers.  
"thank you!"  
  
the sheep ruffled both of the boys' hair.  
"you two are bundles of sunshine."  
  
the boys laughed.  
  
puffy had an idea.  
"why dont you two come inside? i want to show you something."  
  
the two entered the duck shaped house.  
"sit down." — puffy said, tubbo and tommy agreeing.  
  
she grabbed the flowers.  
"do you guys want matching flower crowns?"  
  
tubbo and tommy looked at each other and smiled, then back at puffy.  
"yeah!" — they both said.  
  
"okay!" — puffy giggled.  
  
  
after some time, puffy managed to make them flower crowns, tommy and tubbo loving them.  
"these look so cool!" — tommy said, looking at tubbo's flower crown.  
"hell yeah they do!" — puffy agreed.  
  
tubbo took tommy's hands and held them.  
"i think you look very cute with the flower crown."  
  
tommy blushed, smiling instantly and laughing.  
"t-thank you tubbo."  
  
tubbo smiled.  
  
  
-  
-  
  
the two eventually left their mothers home, and returned to their beloved bench, just in time for the sunset.  
  
the two sat down, immediantly scooting close to one another.  
  
tubbo plopped his head on tommy's shoulder.  
  
this was their favourite time of the day. watching the sunset peacefully together, enjoying each others company.  
  
"tubbzy?"  
"yeah?"  
  
tommy leaned on tubbo gently, wrapping an arm around him.  
"i love you." — tommy said quietly, closing his eyes as the sun finally set.  
"i love you too."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
